Tartarus Laboratories
by Winekita
Summary: Animal AU. Creatures are disappearing all over the place, and no one knows why—except one hyena named Leo. Banding together with six of the territory Leaders—three Felines and three Canines—he goes on a rescue mission to Tartarus Labs, a dark place run by the cruel CEO, Mother Gaea. T because reasons.
1. Prologue

**_Hey, I'm back with an all-new story! Tartarus Laboratories! Yes, I know the Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue had one of these, but this is not the same labs...I think...well, the idea behind them is more or less the same, now that I think about it._**

**_Anyway, enjoy the new prologue, which took me a long time to get up and going. The Artemis part was giving me trouble, that's why it took a while to post after I told you about this in The Keys._**

_**I own nothing you recognize as canon.**_

* * *

**_To understand this story a little better, here are some things to understand:_**

**_1) _****_Gaea, Giants, and Titans are humans. No monsters._**

**_2) _****_Canine leaders are main Greeks—Piper, Annabeth, Will, Nico, and Percy—Feline leaders are main Romans—Jason, Frank, Hazel, Octavian, and Reyna. Hyenas are the family of Hephaestus—Hephaestus himself, Nyssa, Jake, Harley, Leo (funny, isn't it?) and Esperanza, along with unnamed members. The rest of the members of the groups are a mix of Greek and Romans._**

**_3) _****_Canon pairings featured: Percabeth, Caleo, Frazel, Jasper, Charlena , Solangelo and Chrisse._**

**_4) _****_Gods do not exist, but are elders in the groups. Artemis, being the leader of the wild dogs/Hunters, is the only exception. Various aspects are also not a thing. Zeus will be known as Jupiter, Hades is not the father of Hazel (in this story it isn't possible)._**

**_5) _****_Canon deaths are not so here. For example: Beckandorf (Charles in this story), Silena, Marie, Emily, and Esperanza will be living._**

**_6) _****_Main Mortals in PJO/HoO are in the groups here. Sally, Paul, and Rachel are prime examples._**

**_7) _****_Throw biology out the window or else you won't enjoy this story. Lions can mate with foxes, but there will be no children. Normally solitary animals—such as leopards and jaguars—will be social animals now. Hyena ranking will be slightly more relaxed, seeing as Leo will be pretty high up in the family. If you see something that doesn't normally happen in nature, don't point it out and say it's wrong. Because, chances are, I know it's wrong and meant for it to be that way. I do research on my topics (as many of you know), but have changed many natural things to make this story work, so give this a chance. _**

**_Okay, I think that covers the basics. If you have questions, feel free to ask and I'll include the answers (that won't spoil) in the next author's notes._**

* * *

**_Prologue_**

"What have you observed?" asked a shadowy, tall woman.

A dark figure whirled around in his chair, peeling his tired eyes away from the screens. "The Reserve has some fantastic potential. The packs have very high intelligence, and have a different set of ranks than normal wolves or coyotes. Almost human in ranks, where they work for what they get, and not born to get it. The foxes show similar standings, as do the dingoes and jackals."

"And the cats?"

"The lions have a few prides, but seem to revolve around one single unit. The males stay within the prides, going in between, as do the females. Almost none of them have gone to create new prides, or even leave the Reserve. They have fantastic family units and are loyal."

"What about the other cat species?"

"It seems the other families have broken from normal tradition as well. The jaguars, leopards, cheetahs, and tigers seem to have shaped pride-like groups of their own. It is strange to see such behavior, but stranger still to see that recently the jaguars and tigers seemed to have combined their territories. Our observation shows that the two leaders of the main groupings have possibly mated."

"Like the wolf and coyote main pack leaders about a year before?"

"Exactly."

"Interesting." The woman held up a clipboard and began writing down notes. "Are any of the other animals exhibiting such behavior?"

"None that we can see," answered the man. "The herds of prey are normal, unchanged. Only the aforementioned groups seemed to have evolved this way of thinking. On occasion, the leaders of the main prides, packs, etc. have met in the middle of the Reserve. It's only happened when conflict begins among the various groups."

"So they are acting like their own United Nations?"

"Yes."

"Amazing." She wrote down more notes. "And what about the edge of the Reserve? What about the cackles of hyenas? The packs of wild dogs?"

"They seem to have a main group as well. The hyenas have an established territory, with the main cackle near the ravine that borders the jaguar, fox, dingo, and leopard territories. They don't associate with the others at all. If the hyenas stray from the territory they are instantly killed, mostly shown by leopards.

"The wild dogs seem to have no territory. They wander everywhere—except into hyena lands. Some other animals have been seen _joining_ their main pack. We've observed a lion, jackal, jaguar, and a fox within the pack. There could be more."

More notes. Finally, the woman looked at him. "We need to do some experiments."

"Finally," the man said. "I bet Kronos is just itching to cut some of these animals up."

"Atlas is getting uncomfortable, just using the Northern animals," she said. "It's time to capture some of these."

"And, if I may ask, how will we do that? The Reserve doesn't allow hunting. Humans aren't allowed anywhere."

"Says the man who established cameras all over the Reserve."

He smiled.

"Orion will always be my favorite choice," she said. "He's the best hunter we have. He'll get in there and find us some good specimens."

She began to leave. The man turned back to the screens, sipping his coffee.

"Good work, Enceladus," she said before closing the door to his office.

Enceladus smirked. "Thanks for the praise," he whispered. "Mother."

* * *

Artemis, the Wild Dog leader, raised her head and sniffed. It was the dead of night. Her pack was sleeping, as was most every other animal. So, why did she sense something was up?

Artemis shuffled around her pack, dodging the larger forms of her lieutenant and senior Hunters. The Hunters had joined her pack a while ago. Animals ranging from lions to jackals had joined up. Her pack didn't mind, considering they roamed freely without boundaries. The lion was a little intimidating at first, but she soon got the Hunters and pack to warm up to her. It was funny that the Hunters were all females at first, so Artemis soon made it a rule for them to _only_ be females—and never to mate with any among her pack.

Her lieutenant, Thalia, raised her head. "Something up?" she asked.

Artemis shook her head. "Nothing to be concerned about. I'm going to go on a patrol. You're in charge while I'm gone."

The lioness nodded and lowered her head, falling asleep again.

Artemis shot off into the night, heading towards the Dingo territory. She had no idea why, but her weird feelings were drawing her to the Dingoes. Perhaps she would ask Will, the Dingo leader, if anything was wrong.

_Something isn't right_, she thought to herself, streaking through the plains like a dark comet. _If Will does not feel it, then his father Apollo will. Apollo can always sense things more than I._

A howl split the air. Artemis knew that howl.

_Will!_

She ran towards the sound, her fur beginning to prickle. That howl was not a usual call. It was not for hunting or leading—it was a fear-filled howl.

Artemis paused, panting, trying to get a grip on her bearings. She was at the edge of the Ravine, which served as a natural border between the dingoes and foxes. Where was Will? What was he doing here so late at night?

Suddenly, a light illuminated the night, a bright circle landing on Artemis.

"Well," sneered a calm male's voice. "What have we here? A wild dog out on patrol?"

Artemis snarled as a human man's shadow stood next to a cage. Inside was the broken form of a dingo. "Will," she called. "Will, are you alright?"

Will's tail twitched and he raised his head. "Run," he rasped.

Artemis snarled again. She did not run from fights. As leader of the Hunters, she could not show fear of humans. She growled, "Let him go!"

"Aw," the man cooed. "Are you trying to say something? I don't speak mutt." He cocked a pipe-like sort of thing. "You're pretty, though. Maybe I can get your fur for a jacket or a hat."

The leader of the wild dogs lunged forward right as a muted bang echoed. A tiny dart landed in the dirt behind her. Artemis sneered. _What kind of weapon is that? That can't possibly bring me down!_

The man reloaded instantly and cocked his weapon, but Artemis was upon him. He shot again, this time a dart landing in her chest fur. As it hit, she clawed and scraped at his head, bringing him down. He screamed when she got his face.

The world began to slow down and get blurry. Her movements were getting slower.

As she paused to shake the slowness, a rope entwined around her neck. It pulled her off the man and sent her sprawling to the ground.

The man hastily got up, his hands on his face. "Deal with this mutt," he screamed through his hands. "I need to clean up!"

"Where do we put her, Orion?" came another human voice.

The man—Orion—waved it off. "The smallest cage she can fit in. Gah," he spat. "Stupid dog nearly blinded me! Give her the worst treatment before she has to see Kronos or Atlas."

Artemis felt her body being dragged into a tiny cage, her limbs barley fitting within the bars. Deep darkness edged her vision. Everything was numb.

Before she completely passed out, she locked eyes with Will, whose cage had at some point been placed next to her own. He shook his head. "I told you to run…"

Her head dropped, and she fell unconscious.

* * *

**_A/N: Interesting, yes? Like what I did there with Orion? :3_**

**_Leo's coming up in the next chapter, don't worry :D_**


	2. One: The Hyena Named Leo

_**So, I apologize for not updating in six months. In my defense, half of that was because I was traveling. I honestly have chapters of this story written, but after I printed the pages (for a friend) I couldn't access the file. So, I have to rewrite about three chapters, and I've been lazy about it.**_

_**Anyway, after this chapter, I'll be introducing the rest of the groups. I'll also keep up a helpful guide of who is what species, and who leads each group. I'll keep it up in this area before each chapter, and will keep adding as new characters are introduced.**_

_**I own nothing you recognize as canon.**_

* * *

_**One: The Hyena Named Leo**_

In the midday sun, a cackle of hyenas were resting in one of their rock pile spots. It was the best place for pup and elder defense, with many sharp rocks as an outer layer protecting the flat rocks and smooth grass. Most of the hunters (plus the matriarch) were out—well, _hunting_. It was a final assessment for the eldest pup Harley. If he passed his solo hunting assessment, plus at least looked good during group hunting, Harley would officially be a member of the cackle as a junior hunter.

The best of the hunters—mostly the females—were lying around, lazily sunbathing. The elders and pup-mothers (with a few young pups still suckling) were also snoozing. The only one actually doing something was an elderly female.

Her name was Esperanza. She was a lovely dark color, her spinal fur curly and greying. She had been the previous matriarch of the main cackle, but her age had weathered her bones. She had relinquished her leadership to a younger female, Nyssa. Nyssa wasn't her daughter—generally, that was what happened; the matriarch was the daughter of the previous matriarch. However, Esperanza had tried many times to have cubs, with many different males. Her only living cub was a male, so Esperanza's matriarch line would end with her.

That male cub just happened to be the best non-female hunter and one of the higher ranking hyenas. He wasn't accompanying Harley's assessment, so Nyssa had put him in charge. No one argued that; he was respected in the cackle and well-liked, especially among the elders and pups. Esperanza couldn't be more proud of her only cub.

At the moment her tongue was gently rasping over her son's head. He was currently dosing while she did this, his eyes half-closed. He yawned.

"Tired, sweetie?" she asked.

He sneezed. "Nah, I'm fine," replied her son.

"Leo," she warned.

Yes, her son was named Leo. A _hyena_ named _Leo_. Not after the lions! Because it meant King somewhere, and Esperanza knew her only cub was destined for greatness.

"Okay, fine," he said. "I _may_ be a tiny bit sleepy."

"Surprise, surprise," grunted Hephaestus, the eldest of the Hyenas and Leo's father—and the father of many in the cackle, including Nyssa and Harley. Under his patronage, lucky, lucky, the cackle had more than doubled in size. He was laying nearby. "A male who is lazy."

"Says the old fart with the big 'elder belly'," Leo growled.

Esperanza tugged on his ear. "Show respect."

"But he was harassing me," he whined.

She tugged harder. "Quit acting like a pup. You're a grown member of this cackle that should show respect to his elders."

Then, she whipped her head towards the elder male. "And you," she growled. "Stop harassing our boy."

"Nope," Hephaestus huffed as he turned his head away from the two.

"I'll kick your bum leg," she warned.

Hephaestus shifted position, putting his limp leg underneath him. He'd gotten into a fight a long time ago, which had crippled him horribly.

Leo snickered.

Esperanza nibbled on his ear. "Stop that and hold still. Your curls are really dirty again."

"Mom," he whined, pawing at his tuft of curly black fur on top of his head. "Why do you fuss over that?"

"If you had a mate, I wouldn't have to fuss over it! Now, hold still!"

She swiped her tongue over his head. After a while, Leo began to dose again. Watching the cackle was easy work. Some lower rank hyena would keep a lookout and alert him if something (like a rogue lion or a stray leopard) wandered too close. Then, Leo would lead a party to go after them.

Leo didn't know how long he had slept, but when he opened his eyes again, the sun was much lower. Esperanza's head was laying on his back. Leo shuffled out from underneath her and stretched.

Leo shook himself to wake up a little more, then silently padded over to one of the sentries at the edge of the cackle's rock pile.

"Anything to report?" he asked the sentry, whose name was Jake.

Jake shook his head. "Nothing. There's a herd of zebra that's pretty close, but I figured Harley and Nyssa's group might bring something nice back."

Leo shrugged. "_Might_. Harley's young. Even at his best he might only be able to provide enough for the elders and pup mothers."

Jake looked a little crestfallen. "Oh. I guess I should have woken—"

"Nah, it's okay," Leo said with a grin. "I don't think anyone is up for hunting today anyway. Look at all the lazy females down there."

One of them raised her head. "I swear I will chew your head off, Leo," she growled.

Leo grinned. "You know you can't resist the Leo charm."

She snorted and lowered her head down again. She didn't give him the satisfaction of an answer.

Jake's ears pricked and he snapped his jaws. "I think we have an intruder."

"You think or you know?"

Jake grinned. "Hmm…take a look over there and let me know if you see what I see."

Leo looked out and saw a rogue lion stalking a herd of zebra that Jake had mentioned. The herd knew they were close to the cackle, but paid the hyenas no mind. If there had been a threatening atmosphere, they wouldn't have gone close.

Apparently, the lion either didn't know or didn't care that there was a hyena cackle in the vicinity.

Leo grinned. He looked back at the females and yapped, "Get up, lazy bones! Some lion thinks he can waltz up and take prey!"

Four females shot to their paws. "Where?" shouted the same female who had previously growled at Leo.

Leo led the females and Jake in a charge. The zebra scattered. The lion was mid-chase when the hyenas came close. The lion abandoned the zebra and fled. Leo noticed the zebra the lion was chasing was already injured. It was limping around, but didn't run from the party of hyenas. Leo trotted up and sniffed the zebra.

The zebra looked Leo in the eye. "Just get it over with, already," it pleaded.

Leo bowed his head. "Thank you. We respect your decision, and I'm sorry that lion hastened your end."

The zebra's eyes sparkled. "At least you hyenas respect us better than the rogue felines."

The herd looked in another direction as Leo made the killing bite.

* * *

The rest of the cackle returned when the sun had sunk lower. The elders and pup mothers had already eaten the zebra from earlier, so the wildebeest the hunters had brought was shared with everyone else. Some of the pups were able to share the few rodents that Harley had caught on the fly.

Leo was proud of his little brother. Harley was now a full member of the cackle. He was placed at the very bottom, but if he was as good as the females said he was today, he would rise quickly.

Harley pranced around Leo, his jaws red with the blood of his prey. "Nyssa said I did awesome!"

Leo licked his brother's snout. "You've got a long way to go before you challenge me for top hunter," he informed Harley.

Harley head-butted his shoulder. "Gimme a year and you'll be begging to take your position back!"

"Deal, squirt."

* * *

That night, the cackle rested with full bellies. It was midnight when Leo woke up. His left flank was colder than before.

"Harley?" he whispered.

His brother had been lying next to him when they lay down to sleep earlier. Where had he gone?

Leo pushed himself on to all fours and gently padded out into the grass. The sentry wasn't looking his way, so he trotted away without trouble.

"Harley," he called once he was far enough away. "Harley, where are you?"

He sniffed the ground and picked up his younger brother's scent. It was headed toward the Jaguar territory, for some reason.

"He's not old enough to have a crush on a female," Leo noted aloud. "But still…if someone catches him too close to the border, even if he's visiting a friend, they'll kill him for sure!"

Hyenas were not welcome among the rest of the groups. It was more a prejudice thing, really. A stereotype that hyenas were cruel killers and scavengers that stole other hunters' prey. Not many creatures chose to mate with a hyena, let alone make friends. It was a large reason why the groups of united canines and felines had placed the hyenas in land the human creatures frequented, hoping the humans would get rid of the hyenas eventually.

Leo wasn't very bitter about it. He got along with his cackle well enough, but making friends was a little hard for him. He was very hyperactive, and his imaginative streak and curiosity towards _human_ creations led to some outcast situations.

Speaking of humans…

Leo sniffed the air. He smelled the nasty tang of the sticky black stuff humans called _oil_. It was a smell he knew well. A human automobile was nearby. Off, but nearby.

Leo's mind whirled. _What if they ran over Harley? Humans can't see well in the dark. They might have killed him!_

"Harley," he called. "Please answer me!"

A searing bright light entered Leo's vision, blinding him. "Gah!"

Suddenly, a world of noises hit his ears. Barks, roars, braying…creatures of every shape and size were calling for him to run. All of them were in cages on a large human transport—a _truck_, he remembered.

Leo spotted a dingo amongst the throng of caged animals. It was large, and trying to break out. "Run, hyena! Run and get help!"

Leo froze. That was the leader of the Dingo pack, Will! The humans had invaded the group territories? They'd never done that before!

A dart landed in Leo's shoulder. The world began to spin. He collapsed in a tired heap onto the cool ground. Leo heard a human voice growl, "Tag and bag it. Put it in the top cage. And hurry up, we're running late."

A sharp claw stabbed his ear. Leo was dragged toward the cages, but he couldn't find the strength to resist. It felt like a bad dream. He'd wake up any moment, and Harley would be next to him. After all, he could smell Harley somewhere. He was also in the cages, though Leo would lie to himself and say he was right next to the younger hyena. It helped him sleep quicker.

The truck started up. The cage was slammed shut, but not locked or bolted down. For some reason, the humans were in a hurry and had forgotten safety.

The truck screeched through the grasslands, the cages in the flatbed rattling and shaking and rolling. Will the dingo was still trying to get loose. His cage was directly below Leo's.

Will looked up and noticed the unlocked cage above him. He tried to stir the drugged hyena, but Leo was still reeling. The moving truck wasn't helping his condition any, either.

Will looked to the still unconscious form of Artemis the wild dog. She was locked in a cage near him, but she would be no help. That same night she had been taken by the hunter Orion, same as Will. The drugs had worn off quickly for him, so that was why he was struggling so hard.

"I apologize for the rough ride, hyena," Will muttered. "But _someone_ needs to warn the packs and groups. I hope they trust you. I certainly do at the moment."

Will started bucking in his cage, near the rear. Leo's cage hopped every time Will hit the top of his own cage. He timed it well, and hit the top right as the truck bounced over a bump. Leo's cage tumbled and fell out of the flatbed into the dust.

The truck didn't stop. Leo tumbled out of his cage and lay there. His foreleg was sprained, but Leo wouldn't be able to feel it—or fix it—until he woke up and returned to the cackle, which wouldn't be until dawn.

By then, the humans would be long gone, taking the animals they'd captured with them.

* * *

**_A/N: I will update quicker. I promise. I love this story, it's just a matter of getting on my own case about it._**

**_Next up is a meeting between the animal leaders (well, the carnivores, at least)_**

**_If you have a question, please refer to the seven points in the previous chapter's AN before asking. Chances are, the answer might be there. Otherwise, feel free to ask in the reviews, and I'll try to answer via PM._**


	3. Two: The Meeting

_**The only thing stopping me from writing this was that I'd already written it and lost it, so I had to rewrite it. It's just an introductory chapter, but I feel like it's my most boring one...especially when I have to write it twice.**_

_**I own nothing you recognize as canon.**_

* * *

**Three: The Meeting**

A great black wolf yawned as he awaited the arrival of the Felines. His green eyes displayed immense boredom as he gazed about the small clearing. All of the Canine leaders were gathered inside the clearing surrounded by rocky slopes. The clearing was the center of all territories, Canine and Feline. The territories surrounded it in a shape that resembled a human clock. The only species not welcome at the meeting of the leaders was the Hyena. The Wild Dog leader abstained from meetings, as well.

"Percy, if you're tired, just stand up," his mate, the leader of the Coyotes, quipped.

Percy grumbled, "It's not easy to stay awake when Apollo's over there snoozing!"

The elder dingo with golden fur twitched his ears in acknowledgement, but remained mute. He was standing in for his son, Will, for some reason. He'd promised to address it as soon as the meeting began.

Annabeth the Coyote rolled her eyes. "He's older. Just stand up already."

Percy grumbled and stood up, glancing at the others.

Piper, the newest Fox leader, was sitting on the other side of Annabeth. She was drop-dead gorgeous, with sleek red and white fur, color-changing eyes, and bird feathers braided expertly into her head and tail fur. One of her head feathers was blue and green, much like a peacock's. Unlike other foxes, Piper wasn't very bossy. She was beautiful on the inside, preferring words over claws when it came to settling disputes.

Percy looked past Apollo to see the last of the Canine representatives, Nico the Jackal. He was dark grey, with black on his back and a white splotch on his tail, like it had been dipped in liquid snow. He had dark, suspicious eyes, but it was only a façade he put up because he was shy and nervous. Not quite as new as Piper, he was still rather new at the whole leader thing.

All of the leaders had brought their seconds. Seconds were generally siblings or heirs of the leaders, unless a leader decided another unrelated group-member was more deserving of the title. Percy's second was his younger brother Tyson. Even as a pup, Tyson was huge. His paws were already bigger than Percy's, and he had a much broader chest, much like their father, Poseidon. This would be Tyson's very first meeting, like Piper.

Annabeth's second was her brother, Malcom. He was a kind coyote, though he had little to no ambition. He'd been present at meetings before, but today he was absent. Another coyote, Terrance, was present this time. Percy had a suspicion Malcom's absence had something to do with Will's.

Will's second, a small dingo named Michael, was still present. This just added to the strangeness of Apollo filling in, instead of Michael taking over temporarily and having another dingo sub for the second's position. Interestingly enough, Michael actually resembled a large ferret, with a long, skinny body, tiny paws, a narrow, scrunched-up face, and beady eyes.

Piper had brought her sister Drew, much to everyone's dismay. _Everyone_ hated Drew; she was snobby, selfish, and power-hungry, wanting nothing to do with any other species beyond foxes. Piper had explained that her choice of a second was too young—much younger than even Tyson—and that she wouldn't be able to attend for a while yet. Her mother, the old Fox leader Aphrodite, was sick with the sniffles, so that left Drew, the only experience fox besides Piper.

Hades, Nico's father, was sitting behind the Jackal leader with a scrutinizing gaze. Hades had recently given Nico leadership and was evaluating his progress. Before, the Jackals had abstained from meetings, much like the Wild Dogs. Now that Nico was leader, they involved themselves more into the group cultures. Nico said he didn't want their group to somehow be outcast out of suspicion, which Percy could respect.

A roar split the air. Within seconds, two lions prowled into view. Both were males, but one was definitely larger than the other. The smaller was golden in color, with a darker mane and electric blue eyes. The larger had darker fur with a lighter mane. His eyes were the same as the smaller lion's.

Percy knew the comparison between the two lions was enough to throw anyone off. The smaller, Jason, was the Lion leader. His elder brother, Hercules, was his second. Their father, Jupiter, had decreed Jason to be the leader, and for Hercules to be the second until Jason found a mate and decided upon a second of his own. It was just as well, since Hercules wasn't interested in many leadership affairs.

Jason nodded to the group and sat down across from Percy. The two were actually good friends, which helped the lions' and wolves' relationship considerably.

Percy bowed his head to the new arrivals. "Welcome Jason," he greeted. "Hercules."

Hercules turned a circle in the grass before plopping down and getting comfortable. "Perseus."

The others greeted the lions—except Apollo, who was still sleeping. Michael greeted them for him.

Minutes later, two more Feline figures prowled forward. A large Bengal Tiger padded up and sat next to Jason, followed by a similarly-sized white tiger. The Bengal, Frank, was the leader of the Tigers. Clarisse, his second, was the hot-tempered white tigress next to him.

Clarisse was very temperamental, but Frank was more of a fur-ball. He almost didn't have a predator-like bone in his body—unless he was fighting for territory or mate-protection. That was when he showed why Mars had chosen his softest son to be the leader, and not his toughest daughter.

Speaking of Frank's mate, she had snuck into the clearing without anyone noticing. Hazel, the leader of the Jaguars, was extremely small and as black as night with large golden eyes. At first sight, one might think she was too fragile to lead. But Hecate, the late leader, had chosen the unrelated and tiny Jaguar for her intelligence and adaptability. She could be vicious if she wished—which, thankfully, had not been very often.

Hazel's second, Dakota, was a much larger specimen, with the more yellow Jaguar coloring. Percy couldn't really tell the difference between Jaguars and Leopards, even when they were next to each other. Dakota's mouth was permanently lined with red berry juice. Not blood—_berry juice_. Percy never knew why the jaguar preferred such a food, and never actually bothered to ask.

"Hazel," Frank greeted, allowing her to brush his flank before she sat down nearby.

The leopards came next. Reyna, the leader, was the epitome of regal. She held her head up with pride as she padded over and settled on Jason's other side. When the second leopard came into view, though, Clarisse went into a rage.

"What?" she roared. "Where's Chris!?"

The smaller leopard, a thin female named Katie, bowed her head nervously. "I'm sorry," she muttered. "Chris has disappeared. We assumed he finally went to be with you."

Percy gave this a thought. When mates were from two different groups, most of the time (like with Chris and Clarisse) the two stayed in their respective groups. Some, like with Hazel and Frank or Annabeth and Percy, would be able to join the groups together. This usually worked for a few generations, before fights broke out and forced the groups to separate again, which was inevitable. There were some instances when a male would travel to the female's group and stay there. Paul, a senior dingo, had petitioned to become a part of the wolf pack when Poseidon was still leader. Poseidon agreed, so Paul was able to stay with his mate, Sally (Percy's mother). This type of move was usually at the leaders' discretion, and Apollo (at the time) had been willing to lose a member of his pack.

Clarisse growled, "And you didn't bother searching?" She crouched, ready to spring.

Frank placed a large paw on her tail to prevent her from pouncing. "Easy. This is what we're here for."

She growled and sat down. Katie bowed her head towards the tigers before sitting behind Reyna.

"Shall we begin, then?" Hades yawned behind Nico. "We've spent enough time waiting."

"The Cheetahs still have yet to arrive," Reyna pointed out.

"Funny that the last predator in the land happens to be the last to the meeting," Drew noted loudly.

"Seconds should hold their tongues ad not speak unless spoken to," came a high, growling voice.

The skinniest cheetah in the land entered the meeting grounds. His eyes shifted around suspiciously, like he was expecting someone to jump him. A healthier, strawberry-yellow-colored female followed. She had a huge scowl on her face, but it was directed at the skinny cheetah.

"There is no such rule, Octavian," she growled.

"There is among the Felines," he snapped. "Now, be quiet, Rachel!"

Rachel glared at him, but held her tongue. Percy liked Rachel. She was the only one of the cheetahs who could hold their own against Octavian, in tongue and in combat. Octavian was actually stronger than he looked, but he was still bony and preferred others to do his dirty work. Percy hoped Rachel would challenge Octavian soon, like she had challenged the previous second, Kahale, for the position. Octavian was worse than Drew in every sense.

"Seconds are quiet?" Tyson whispered to Percy.

Percy flicked his tail. "Mostly, yes. Out of respect. Unless you feel that what you're about to say is worth the input, just stay quiet today. Since it's your first meeting, just watch and listen. You'll learn a lot."

Tyson nodded and pricked his ears. His eyes widened to an enormous size. "Watch and listen."

Percy snorted in amusement and ruffled his younger brother's fur with a paw. "Silly pup."

Annabeth swiveled her ears towards the black wolf. "You're one to talk."

Percy gave her a wolfish grin, his tongue lolling playfully.

Nico coughed. "Let's get started, then."

Michael nudged Apollo awake. The elder yawned and said, "Oh, hello. Pardon me…"

He rose on unsteady legs, stretched, then sat back down. He sat up as straight as his old bones would allow. "Sorry. Go on."

"Where is Will?" Reyna asked, cocking her head.

"He is gone," the old dingo answered. "When the meeting was called, I volunteered to come, considering Michael is still too inexperienced."

Michael flattened his ears and ducked his head in embarrassment. Percy caught the glance Drew gave Piper, who was experiencing her first meeting ever.

"Where did he go?" asked Percy.

"I do not know…it happened a few days ago. Michael?"

The younger dingo straightened and stepped forward. "Will was leading a hunt the other day when he said he smelled something suspicious. He told us to go on while he investigated the smell. I offered to go with him but he said I should lead the hunt without him. We continued, but once we went back, we couldn't find Will at the camp. We gave him until sunset before we started searching."

"Did you pick up his scent?" Annabeth inquired, her eyes flashing in concern.

Michael shook his head. "We lost it in the ravine bordering our territory edge."

Annabeth nodded. "Then we have something in common. My second, Malcom, is also missing. We followed his scent to the edge as well. It was near the border with the Jaguars."

Dakota stiffened. Hazel blinked her golden eyes. "Are you accusing us of taking Malcom?"

"I know you Felines like to kill any of our own that venture too close, even in our own territory."

Hazel curled her lip. "I do not appreciate the 'kill-on-sight' rule Reyna recently adopted. Do not accuse any of my own of murder!"

Annabeth didn't flinch. "I was merely saying that that was where Malcom disappeared."

"Speaking of disappearing," Katie piped up. Then, remembering herself, she bowed her head towards Reyna.

The leader nodded. "Go on."

"I was saying that the last place we scented Chris was right at the Hyena border. We think he might have crossed it."

"No doubt the hyenas have eaten him, then." Octavian sniffed, unconcerned.

Rachel huffed. "If the leopards didn't have such a strict 'kill first, ask questions later' policy, perhaps the Hyenas wouldn't have sought revenge."

"Why would you think the hyenas would kill him?" Piper asked. "Have you found evidence to prove such an accusation?"

Reyna coughed. "We didn't say that. But those animals have always been the most hostile of our neighbors."

Jason shook his mane. "They've never given us any trouble. Normal scent markers, the occasional meeting, but nothing terrible. Ever since the old leader, Esperanza's reign, the Hyenas have been rather peaceful. The new matriarch seems to want to stay out of trouble, too."

"Hyenas," Drew spat. "Such a terrible breed. They're lulling you into a false sense of security. Soon, one day, they will come to your pride and eat your cubs."

"Is that a threat?" Hercules hissed.

Piper stood and slapped Drew back with her tail. "Quiet," she ordered. "We are not here to provoke a war between groups."

"It's still worth a look," Annabeth put in. "The ravine in which Will disappeared runs right into Hyena territory once it passes through the Jaguar's. Perhaps Malcom had ventured into Jaguar territory on accident and dove into the ravine when he realized where he was? Or maybe something brought him there?"

"Possibly," Frank said. "Gwen, one of my tigers, recently went missing, too. Since Tiger and Jaguar territories are now joined together thanks to mine and Hazel's mateship, Gwen might have ventured into the ravine without alerting the Jaguars. Maybe she was following Malcom?"

"Then we should go into the ravine and investigate," Percy suggested. "A small group sounds like a good idea to me."

"Who should go?" Nico inquired. It kind of startled Percy, since the Jackal hadn't spoken since the beginning of the meeting.

"Some of the leaders," Jason said. "This involves most of the groups. As leaders, we should set an example and lead the expedition. I'm definitely going, and I think Percy's been itching to go, too."

"Not all of us, surely?" protested Octavian. "Because I'm not going."

Percy glared at the cowardly cheetah.

Reyna nodded. "I won't go, either. Some leaders must stay behind to keep the balance. My leopards are already in an uproar about Chris's disappearance. They cannot lose their leader, as well."

Annabeth pawed at the ground. "Fair point," she conceded. "But my pack can handle me being gone. We are combined with Percy's pack. Poseidon can cover for us while we go on the search."

Percy wagged his tail in approval, glad he had his mate to back him up.

Apollo shook his head. "I'm too old to go, so sorry. Michael needs leadership training, too, so count him out," he decided. Michael ducked his head again.

Hazel stepped forward. "I'll go," she said. "Dakota can lead while I'm away."

Dakota looked less than thrilled, but bowed his head in respect anyway.

Frank stood and brushed up against his smaller mate. "Then that means I'm going, too. Clarisse is in charge until I return." He looked at his second. "And you _will_ behave when it comes to working with Dakota."

Clarisse grunted, flattening her ears.

"Foxes?" Reyna prompted.

Piper looked like she'd just swallowed a bug. She nodded hesitantly. "I suppose I'll go."

"We aren't forcing you to do this," Jason comforted, eying the beautiful fox with a look Percy couldn't read.

"No, I really want to go," Piper said. "It just means that…"

"I ACCEPT TEMPORARY LEADERSHIP!" Drew yowled in delight. "I will do our pack proud!"

"If I find one stray fox print in my territory, I'll bite your foot off," Nico warned.

"So I take it the Jackals won't be joining us," Frank guessed.

"No I will not," Nico huffed. "Have fun chasing down your geese. My jackals aren't so adventurous."

"Says the brother of one of the Hunters," Terrance snickered.

Nico snarled, "Seconds should hold their tongues if what they have to say isn't relevant to the conversation!"

Terrance flattened his ears, but didn't speak again.

"Then it's settled," Jason announced. "Myself, Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Frank, and Hazel shall venture to the ravine. Seems fair enough, since it's three Felines and three Canines. If we don't find anything in the ravine, then we shall question the Hyenas at the Southern entrance. We leave tomorrow at dawn."

* * *

_**A/N: The list for the animals and who everyone is will be on the top of the page starting next chapter. For now, if you are confused after that meeting, here is the list so far. I won't spoil future characters. Hyenas and Humans will have to go on the next chapter, for I need to hurry and post this...**_

_**CANINES:**_

_**Percy: shaggy, black-furred wolf with sea-green eyes; mate of Annabeth; leader of the wolves**_

_**Annabeth: Blonde coyote with stern, grey eyes; mate of Percy; leader of the coyotes**_

_**Piper: Beautiful red fox with colorful eyes; leader of the foxes**_

_**Will: large dingo; leader of the dingoes; kidnapped**_

_**Nico: dark grey and black jackal with cold eyes; leader of the jackals**_

_**Artemis: small wild dog; leader of the wild dogs and Hunters of Artemis; kidnapped**_

**_Tyson: abnormally large brown wolf; brother of Percy; second in command of the wolves_**

_**Malcom: grey coyote; second in command of the coyotes; kidnapped**_

_**Terrance: brown coyote; temporary second of the coyotes**_

_**Drew:**__** silver fox; second in command of the foxes**_

_**Michael: tiny dingo with ferret-like qualities; second in command of the dingoes**_

_**Hades: elder jackal; father of Nico; former leader of the jackals**_

_**Sally:**__** grey wolf; mother of Percy; ex-mate of Poseidon; mate of Paul**_

_**Poseidon: elder black wolf; father of Percy and Tyson; ex-mate of Sally; former leader of the wolves**_

_**Paul: older dingo; mate of Sally**_

_**Aphrodite: beautiful elder fox; mate of Hephaestus (political only)**_

_**FELINES:**_

_**Jason: golden lion with blue eyes; leader of the lions**_

_**Frank: large Bengal tiger; leader of the tigers**_

_**Hazel: black jaguar with golden eyes; leader of the jaguars**_

_**Reyna: regal-looking leopard; leader of the leopards**_

_**Octavian: extremely skinny cheetah; leader of the cheetahs**_

_**Hercules: very large dark lion; second in command of the lions**_

_**Clarisse: large white tiger with fierce temper; second in command of the tigers**_

_**Dakota: yellow jaguar with permanent berry stains around mouth; second in command of the jaguars**_

_**Chris: large leopard; second in command of the leopards**_

_**Rachel: strawberry-blonde cheetah; second in command of the cheetahs**_

_**Thalia: slim lioness; sister of Jason; daughter of Jupiter; Hunter of Artemis **_

_**Jupiter: very large white lion; former leader of the lions**_

_**Mars: large Bengal; former leader of the tigers**_

_**Gwen: small Bengal; kidnapped**_

_**Hecate: black jaguar; former leader of the jaguars; deceased**_

_**Katie: small leopard; temporary second in command of the leopards**_


	4. Three: The Ravine

_**All notes and review replies shall be in the bottom A/Ns for this story. Thank you.**_

_**CANINES:**_

_**Percy: shaggy, black-furred wolf with sea-green eyes; mate of Annabeth; leader of the wolves**_

_**Annabeth: Blonde coyote with stern, grey eyes; mate of Percy; leader of the coyotes**_

_**Piper: Beautiful red fox with colorful eyes; leader of the foxes**_

_**Will: large dingo; leader of the dingoes; kidnapped**_

_**Nico: dark grey and black jackal with cold eyes; leader of the jackals**_

_**Artemis: small wild dog; leader of the wild dogs and Hunters of Artemis; kidnapped**_

**_Tyson: abnormally large brown wolf; brother of Percy; second in command of the wolves_**

_**Malcom: grey coyote; second in command of the coyotes; kidnapped**_

_**Terrance: brown coyote; temporary second of the coyotes**_

_**Drew:**__** silver fox; second in command of the foxes**_

_**Michael: tiny dingo with ferret-like qualities; second in command of the dingoes**_

_**Hades: elder jackal; father of Nico; former leader of the jackals**_

_**Sally:**__** grey wolf; mother of Percy; ex-mate of Poseidon; mate of Paul**_

_**Poseidon: elder black wolf; father of Percy and Tyson; ex-mate of Sally; former leader of the wolves**_

_**Paul: older dingo; mate of Sally**_

_**Aphrodite: beautiful elder fox; mate of Hephaestus (political only)**_

_**Silena: gorgeous white fox**_

_**FELINES:**_

_**Jason: golden lion with blue eyes; leader of the lions**_

_**Frank: large Bengal tiger; leader of the tigers**_

_**Hazel: black jaguar with golden eyes; leader of the jaguars**_

_**Reyna: regal-looking leopard; leader of the leopards**_

_**Octavian: extremely skinny cheetah; leader of the cheetahs**_

_**Hercules: very large dark lion; second in command of the lions**_

_**Clarisse: large white tiger with fierce temper; second in command of the tigers**_

_**Dakota: yellow jaguar with permanent berry stains around mouth; second in command of the jaguars**_

_**Chris: large leopard; second in command of the leopards**_

_**Rachel: strawberry-blonde cheetah; second in command of the cheetahs**_

_**Thalia: slim lioness; sister of Jason; daughter of Jupiter; Hunter of Artemis**_

_**Jupiter: very large white lion; former leader of the lions**_

_**Mars: large Bengal; former leader of the tigers**_

_**Gwen: small Bengal; kidnapped**_

_**Hecate: black jaguar; former leader of the jaguars; deceased**_

_**Katie: small leopard; temporary second in command of the leopards**_

**_HYENAS_**

**_Nyssa: large female with dark fur and eyes; Matriarch (leader) of main cackle_**

**_Leo: smallish male with dark fur and curly black spinal fur; son of old matriarch_**

**_Hephaestus: large elder male; mate of Aphrodite (political only)_**

**_Esperanza: elder female; former matriarch_**

**_Harley: very small youngling; brother of Leo; kidnapped_**

**_Jake: light-colored male_**

**_Charles: very large male with extremely dark fur and enormous paws; brother of Leo and Harley_**

**_HUMANS_**

**_Gaea: CEO of Tartarus Laboratories_**

**_Kronos: Lead Scientist of Tartarus Labs_**

**_Atlas: Scientist of Tartarus Labs_**

**_Enceladus:_****_ Lead Research and Development expert of Tartarus Labs_**

**_Orion: Lead Poacher of Tartarus Labs_**

**_OTHER ANIMALS_**

_(Coming soon)_

_**I own nothing you recognize as canon.**_

* * *

**Three: The Ravine**

Jason swished his long tail impatiently as he waited at the bottom of the ravine. He was just below the Fox territory entrance, where he would hopefully meet up with the others. This was the closest area to the Southern entrance of the Hyena territory.

If he was honest with himself, the reason he came so early to the Fox entrance was to hopefully get some alone time with Piper, the Fox leader. Something about her had caught his attention. Maybe it was her usage of those bird feathers? Or the fact that she was caring yet fierce in leadership. Unlike Drew, she didn't look at Felines as a lesser species, but as equals—like they didn't have any differences at all. Jason liked that. He wanted to get to know her more, and maybe she'd like him, too.

His luck held out, and he saw Piper strolling down into the ravine. Gosh, she was beautiful. Jason couldn't get over her outer beauty, but that wasn't the main reason he liked her.

Piper gave a grin. "Hello, Jason. You like to be early, too, I see."

Jason nodded. "It's so I don't end up being out of the loop. Hercules used to tell me that late lions equal late lunches."

Piper's multi-colored eyes glittered with amusement. Jason looked away, embarrassed that he almost got lost in those beautiful eyes.

"So, where are the others?" Jason asked.

"I supposed they'll be along," Piper muttered. "But…something's wrong in my pack."

"What happened?"

"It's Silena, my step-sister. She wasn't at her post this morning." Piper's ears were laid back. "I'm worried for her. I'm worried that whatever's happening to the other animals is happening to her!"

Jason laid his tail on hers. "I'm sure she's fine. If the Hyenas have her, then we'll easily get her back when we arrive at their main den."

Piper looked at him with hopeful eyes. "Thank you."

Jason gave her a grin. "No problem."

"Ooh, is this the start of the first Feline-Canine leader relationship?" called a doggish voice.

Jason flattened his ears and glared at Percy as he came down the ravine with Annabeth at his heels. It wasn't that he didn't support Feline-Canine relationships—he was very supportive—but he didn't want Percy to make this already-awkward situation even more awkward by mentioning them being different species! "Don't make me regret coming with you, Percy."

The black wolf hip-bumped the lion. "Right. Where are Frank and Hazel?"

"Here."

The tiger and jaguar bounded down and stopped next to Annabeth. Hazel sat and started grooming her paws. Frank's tail flicked. "Are we ready?" he asked.

Jason nodded. "Let's hurry to the Hyena territory."

A few minutes later, as they rounded a bend, Jason spotted a dark shape stalking around ahead of them. Jason snarled when he smelled the scent of Hyena.

The hyena ahead was huge and intimidating. His fur was so dark—almost black, even—that Jason couldn't see the usual rump spots. His paws were enormous, almost as big as Poseidon the wolf's paws. The hyena kept sniffing the ground and circling around, like he'd lost something.

Suddenly, his head snapped up. "Found you!"

A white fox bounded out from behind a rock, squealing. The hyena chased after her.

Piper gasped beside Jason. "Silena!"

That made Jason go. He roared and chased down the hyena before he could get the fox. Jason pounced and held down the dark creature with all his might.

The hyena squealed in terror and froze under Jason's weight. _Smart_, Jason thought. _He knows when he's outmatched._ Trouble was, he hadn't even put up a fight…Sure, Jason was bigger, but to submit right at the first pin?

"What's the matter?" Jason growled. "You chase down innocent creatures for sport, but are too scared to take on someone your own size?"

"Please," the hyena whined. "I wasn't hunting her!"

Jason felt someone pawing at his side. He looked and saw Silena the white fox hitting him. She wasn't using her claws at all, so it didn't hurt. "Don't hurt Charlie, you big, mean lion! Let him go!"

"Charlie?" everyone echoed as they surrounded the three animals.

"That would be me," the hyena squeaked. "Charles."

Jason bared his fangs. "Why were you attacking this fox?"

"I wasn't attacking her. We were playing."

The ravine was silent. Piper tilted her head. "Playing?"

Silena ducked her head, almost like she was embarrassed. "Yes. We were playing hide and seek. I was hiding, and he was seeking."

Jason hesitated, and then rose off of Charles. "Um…okay. Well, then I'm sorry for the misunderstanding."

Charles shook the dirt and pebbles off his short pelt. He looked at Jason with big brown eyes. "It's fine. I don't blame you. We hyenas aren't exactly judged fairly on a normal basis."

He didn't say it like he was annoyed, but it still made Jason feel terrible.

Silena walked up to Charles and started grooming his ears. "Are you okay, Charlie?"

The hyena nodded. "I'm fine."

Piper walked up to Silena. "What's this all about?"

Silena sighed. "Well…I was hoping I wouldn't run into you, Piper. But I guess we lost track of time. Charlie and I had agreed to meet today."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to see if…if his cackle liked me."

Annabeth flattened her ears. "Liked you? He could be leading you into a trap."

Charles snarled at the coyote. "I would _never_ willingly harm Silena! Or put her in danger!"

Jason flicked his tail. "Let's not start yelling or coming to conclusions prematurely. Why would you need to see if the cackle liked you?"

Silena flattened her ears in embarrassment. "Because…we're mates."

Piper staggered. "_Mates_? When did this happen?"

"It's been that way for a few months," Silena confessed. "We've been meeting secretly for almost a year."

"I don't think how we met is their business," Charles grumbled.

"Why did you decide to see his cackle now?" Hazel asked. "And why didn't you tell Piper you were seeing Charlie? Surely, thanks to the political marriage between Hephaestus and Aphrodite—"

"That's all it is. Political." Piper shook her head. "They married to stop the tension between the Canines and the Hyenas, but that didn't stop them from mating with others. And Hephaestus only came to the Fox territory when given permission by the council."

"Exactly," Charles said. "Nothing really changed between us besides slightly less tension. I asked my cackle to see if they'd like Silena to visit. Visit! If she wishes to stay, and my cackle approves, then great! If not…I'm sure we'll find a way."

Silena rubbed her head under his chin. "I _know_ we will." She turned to Piper. "I'm sorry I disappeared, but I knew you wouldn't want me going if I told you. What with the disappearances and all…"

Piper nodded. "I understand. And you'd be right. I wouldn't allow you to do this while we were investigating the cackle."

Charles' hackles rose up. "_Investigating_?! For what?"

Annabeth growled, "We're trying to find out why animals are disappearing. And most of the disappearances happened near _your_ territory!"

Charles flattened his ears, but kept his voice calm. "Fine. I can understand why you'd think we had something to do with it, but we've had a disappearance, too. My younger brothers had run into the cause a few days ago."

Jason's ears pricked. "They did? What happened? What's the cause of all this?"

Charles shook his head. "Well…the younger of the two was taken. The other, our old Matriarch's son, got away. But…he's shattered from the experience. He can't function correctly right now."

Hazel looked sad. "Aw…"

"We should still ask some questions," Frank said. "If your brother gave us a lead, then we could go and confront whatever is taking the animals."

Silena shivered. Charles rubbed his shoulder with hers. She looked at Piper. "Can I at least come with you to the cackle? They're expecting me and…I feel I would be safer there than with Drew at the moment."

Piper paused, then chuckled. "I don't know if that was true concern or a joke, but I will respect your wishes and allow you to visit the hyenas with us."

Frank shifted his weight. "Can we go, then? We're wasting time here."

Hazel purred. "You're so impatient."

"But, he's right. The more time we waste here is more time we could've used in finding the missing animals," Annabeth pointed out.

Jason nodded and looked at Charles. "Then, by all means lead the way, Charles. We need to speak with your brother as soon as possible."

* * *

_**A/N: Yay, new chapter! :) We meet Beckendorf/Charles and Silena. If you didn't notice, I added them to the top list above. I won't do that with every new animal, as I should add them into the list AFTER their debut chapter, but I wanted to let these guys into the loop.**_

_**To Anonreviewsyou: A panther is technically the black variation of a leopard, jaguar, or cougar. Hazel is a panther, or a black jaguar. They were called by this different name before it was discovered that a panther has the same spots as its leopard or jaguar counterpart, but the spots are just blended in. Some coats are extremely black, others are a little lighter and you can see the spots.**_

**_Blazingflames:_****_ (and technically Willowleaf c: )_****_ I love the Warriors series, and the leader-second system here is like that, but there aren't any healers or spiritual shamans (as medicine cats are pretty much the cat version of a shaman) in these groups. Everyone is taught a general knowledge of healing, like the original cat groups from before the mountain tribe formed._**


	5. IMPORTANT UPDATE (MUST READ)

**_To my faithful, and sometimes hateful, readers,_**

**_No. My stories are NOT up for adoption, and they are NOT abandoned._**

**_I've decided to take a hiatus from posting here until I get my writing life back together. I hate to be THIS author, but it's time I said something. I'm sorry for keeping you all waiting, and I'm sorry to be doing this, but my life comes first._**

**_Guess what? Fanfiction is a hobby, not a job._**

**_To the guest who tells me to kill myself because I'm not updating weekly: Keep telling me that. I actually enjoy those reviews now. They make me smile, because they honestly don't bother me. I'm not being sarcastic, either._**

**_Your anonymity makes you feel important, and you think posting that a hundred times will make it seem like a hundred different people are telling me to kill myself. Well, it doesn't. I cannot say it doesn't affect me, because if it didn't I wouldn't be calling you out or replying to your nonsense._**

**_What I can say is it doesn't make me—a grown-ass adult in the FUCKING MILITARY—want to kill myself. Hmm, what hurts more? A reprimand from a higher-ranked sailor and/or officer, or the cute little anonymous guest who thinks they deserve everything on a silver platter?_**

**_It's definitely not the latter._**

**_So, once again, I apologize for the unannounced hiatus. I informed one person already on Tumblr, but never told you guys. I'm still writing, but too slowly to post. I can't keep you guys sitting and waiting forever with no word. So, please look elsewhere for entertainment until I feel ready to post again._**

**_MY STORIES ARE NOT ABANDONED. MY STORIES ARE NOT UP FOR ADOPTION. THIS INFORMATION WILL NOT CHANGE WITHOUT AN OFFICIAL ANNOUNCEMENT BY ME IN AUTHORS NOTES AND ON MY PROFILE. IF EVER I DECIDE TO ADOPT A STORY I WILL TELL YOU ALL ON MY PROFILE AND ON THAT STORY'S LATEST CHAPTER.  
_**

**_If anyone claims to be the new 'owner' of my stories and I have not told you in the described manner, report them immediately and PM me._**

**_Sincerely yours,_**

**_Winekita_**


End file.
